Bound to fell in love
by Tan.Ah.Kh
Summary: Harry has crush on cho and she has kissed him too. But what will happen when he read the dairy of ginny. I am eager to find it too
1. Chapter 1 : Ginny's diary

1\. Ginny's Dairy

Harry was feeling very nuisance. He wasn't able take fact that hewas not only there when the snake attacked Mr Weasley. Hewas the one who attacked Mr Weasley. He was the snake. He was lying on bed, not able sleep. He wasn't trying hard to sleep either. The fear of becoming a snake and attacking any other order member was hitting him constantly. Lying on the bed of grimmould place, he was staring at the ceiling. It was half past twelve and he felf thirsty. He decided to grab a butterbear from the kitchen. He get up from bed silently not to disturb Ron. He makes his way down to the kitchen and drank a butterbear. When he was leaving the kitchen his eyes fell on a figure sitting on the sofa, head laid down on the left arm on the table facing the sofa. The right hand was resting on the table near an opened book. He got near the figure and the light of little fire burning on fireplace illuminate the face of Ginny. She must be studying something and fell asleep. He sat on the sofa opposite to hers and picked up the book. It wasn't a book. It was a Dairy. Ginny's Dairy. _"_ _May be she was writing in the dairy on the and fell asleep "_ thought Harry. The Dairy bear the date of previous day. He knows, it's not a good thing to read others Dairy even with permission. But he was Harry Potter, the son of one of the best rule breaker of All Time James Potter. Harry started reading the Dairy.

Dear Dairy,

Not a great day as a whole. All were still very worried about dad. Yeah, he is going to be fine. There were long cuts and wounds on his neck, arms, face, legs and neck and all he said that it's just some scratch. Thanks heavens he was spotted on time. Uncountable thanks to Harry. But he looked very disturb. He is not talking to anyone properly. Hermoine arrived today and we all make Harry understand that it's neither his fault for dad's condition nor he was possessed by that bloody Voldemort. He already suffered a lot and now things are going worse for him. Why he can't be just Harry. A normal living boy. May be, then he will notice that there is some...

Harry looked at her face. She was in a sound sleep. She definitely fell asleep while writing and it wasn't completed yet. Actually he was little shocked that she wrote the name 'Voldemort' and a little glad that she was over her crush on him and like him to be a normal boy. " _Yeah! I can bargain every galleon I own to be a NORMAL boy"_ thought Harry. But he was a little curious too. What he had never noticed that she want to him to notice. He look at her face again. She was still sound asleep. Her was face glowing in the dim light of fire. Peaceful and angelic. He flipped a couple of pages. And started reading a page which was little crispy. Maybe due to water. The Dairy reads-

Dear dairy

I was happy. Very happy that I am going home for Christmas. And happily attended the DA lessen. Broken. Blank hollow. Incomplete. Lost of all hopes I feel now. I waited so long but that don't paid off. Not worthy of it, I guess. Why I keep hoping? Why? Why? Why? Why I don't understand that it can't be me. Never ever. When will I be over this? If it is possible, of course. There nothing I can do now. I don't want to do anything about this. I don't want another stupid girl thing to turn into disaster again. Yes now I am happy. Very happy indeed. More than happy,i n fact, if he is happy with it. You are my best friend dear Dairy. You listen all what I say. You took all my emotion. And I hate myself for this sometime. I want to stop this. But I can't. How hard I try, I can't stop doing this. But now, there is no way out. It doesn't matter now I had given up. I have given up. I shall have to give up every day to come over it. Thanks for the pain to him.

Confused. Harry did not had faintest of clue what it was all about. He look for the date. The entry was made on the same night when Mr. Weasley was attacked. But it doesn't fit. The most confusing thing was the person she was taking about. What he had done. What she isn't worthy of. What is disturbing her. _"I will ask her. Maybe I can help her"_ he thought. He was feeling dizzy now. So he closed the dairy and stood up silently. Suddenly, he realised that the dairy wasn't close before so he have open it again. He leaned forward to pick up the dairy and open its first page. Wards start to appear in it which reads-

Who are you?

He sat down again. Took the quill and wrote his name. But nothing happened. He closed and reopened it. The dairy asked again. This time he wrote "Ginny weasley". It worked because the dairy asked something about which he has no idea.

Who saved your saviour?

It's was awkward. which saviour needed to be saved. And above it. Who is the saviour of ginny? There was nothing more to do. He close the Dairy, carefully placed it near her hand, wishing that she would not notice that her dairy should be open. He reached his bed, laid down and thought about the Dairy entries of ginny. He don't know how much time passed while he was thinking. _"_ _Who can be her saviour? Why the saviour was also in the danger? What may have happened. What danger she was in? How many times she was in danger? As far as I know."_ Then a probability hit him. The saviour can be him in the chamber of secret and his saviour was Fowkes, the phoenix. He got up and went downstairs to try again but the hall was empty now. She was gone to her bed. He too returned to his bed to fell asleep quickly.

 **Author's note**

This is my first story and any criticism and praise are welcome.

As you have already guessed, the story take place in Harry's fifth year after the attack on Mr. Weasley in Christmas holidays.

The story is same as the original one. A little change is what I am doing is patch - up of Ginny after Harry's break up with Cho.

My story will not go 'too' long. Maximum of 8 chapter or more.

So please review. Even 1 word review will increase my moral to post new chapters quickly. And criticism will improve the quality.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Long Talk

I forgot last time that this is my first story ever and I really forgot many things which are follows

Disclaimer : All the characters in the story belongs to J. K Rowling. I only used the characters and produce a different storyline of the novel own by J.K Rowling. I only own this story.

2\. A long talk

Harry was glad that Mr. Weasley was recovering steadily and will discharged before Christmas. He was heading toward buckbeak's room where he like spent more of his time feeding Buckbeak. He entered the room to find that Ginny was also there sitting leaned against the wall near the door.

"Hi Ginny!" Said Harry.

"Hello Harry!" Said Ginny "how are you doing?"

"Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Said Ginny under her breath.

"Yes?" Said Harry sitting her.

"Er.. I like to spend time here, you know, with Buckbeak. He is really fascinating. "

"Yes. He has great deal of respect."

"Which means-" said Ginny like continuing Harry's statement.

"-Which means if you don't give the respect he deserves then you will be in St. Mongo's with broken neck and limbs" he looked at her "and enjoying the beautiful sight of the ceiling for at least a month".

She laughed which lighten Harry's mood a little.

"So, how to show respect to him?" Asked ginny.

"Oh! You have to bow keeping eye contact until he bow in return and try not be blink too much." Said Harry "Want to give it a try?"

"Why not? I want to try." Said Ginny standing up along with Harry

"Remember bow to your full extent, keep eye contact, don't blink and if he doesn't bow then pull your back while remaining in the same posture." Said Harry

"You are a really good teacher Harry." Said Ginny with a grin.

Harry blush a little. Ginny went forward and bent down looking directly into buckbeak's eyes.

Buckbeak was sitting in opposite corner and just bow his head in acceptance. Ginny stand straight now.

"Very good Ginny. Now you can touch and pat him."

"Really?" Said Ginny turn in his head to Harry.

"Really." Said Harry holding her hand dragging her near Buckbeak slowly. Ginny stretched her arm and patted Buckbeak's beak and he was enjoying it.

"This is really amazing, Harry!" Said Ginny.

"Yes! It is. Let's sit down with it" with that both sat down near Buckbeak leaning against it.

"How did Sirius got a Hippogriff?" Asked Ginny.

"Well, it's a long story." Said Harry with a smile.

"And I have loads of time." This make Harry's smile broaden.

"Hermoine had a Time tuner in my third year" Harry started, fixing his eyes on the opposite wall "you know Buckbeak was about to be exacuted and Sirius was on run already" said Harry looking at Ginny.

"Yes!" Said Ginny nodding.

"Well, we were there that evening" Harry started again returning his gaze back to the wall "there Sirius got Ron with Scabbers and we all ended in shrieking shack through a secret passage from the Wooping Willow. There we figure out that Sirius was innocent and scabbers was not a rat but Peter himself and he was the one who betrayed my parents and killed Muggles in London street. We had caught Peter but Professor Lupin transform into werewolf and we lost him. dementers arrived when we minus Ron were near lake. There were hundreds of them. Sirius was hurt by professor Lupin while distracting him. I and Hermoine had no chance to fight them off" Said Harry with a mischievous smile contradicting the situation in the which they were. So far Ginny tried to absorb everything with amusement always looking at him.

"Hundred of dementers at once! Who fought them?"

"From across the lake, someone did a power enough pratonus charm to drive all the dementers at once. Then I fainted."

"I bet, professor dumbledore was there." Said Ginny.

"I thought it was my dad. I was wrong."

"Did you find out who was there?"

"Yes and I will get there" said Harry "next I found myself in hospital wing and find out that Sirius was captured and will be kissed soon by dementers. Fudge don't believe us but Professor Dumbledore does. He told us where Sirius is kept and here come the secret of Hermoine, the time tuner. I and Hermoine went back three hours in past and -"

"WHAT!" cried Ginny.

"Yes! Three hours in past. That's what a Time tuner do. We stole Buckbeak and... " Harry paused, looked at her "I went near the lake to look out for the person who produced that pratonus."

"So, who was there?" Asked Ginny impatiently.

"Me." said Harry simply. There was silence for a while. Finally-

"So it was you." Said Ginny in amazement "you drove all the dementers. Hundred of them! It's awesome you know. Well I to change the password then."

"Yeah! You got a very interesting Dairy." Said harry not realising that he had pulled himself in trouble.

"How do you know a have a Dairy?"

Harry tried to remain calm. "Er... em... you fell asleep in hall previous night with your Dairy." Harry can see her temper rising.

"And you read it. Didn't you?" Ginny said coldly trying hard to control her temper. Harry knew that lies will pull him deeper into the trouble so he have to be truthful.

"I am sorry, Ginny." Said Harry trying to change the subject. "But I come to know that you are little disturb by the incident with your dad and so I am. So I thought I have to help you."

Ginny turned her head away from Harry and said "First help yourself, Harry."

Harry didn't say anything."What else you read?" Continued Ginny. Harry was finding it very hard to answer. Harder than fighting a dragon. Harder than dealing with dementers.

"What-else-you-read, Harry" Ginny asked again keeping her voice low, head still turned away from him, in the same cold voice increasing the tension in air.

"The entry on Christmas night" said Harry, like he was facing an interview and truth is the key to get the job and not considering that it can lead him to mortal peril. He was sure that if the Weasley clock had had his name it should be pointing to mortal peril. He was waiting for the outburst, coming any second. Ginny kept her head turned away from him.

"What did you figure out?" Asked Ginny maintaining the coldness in her voice.

"Er... nothing. I got confused." Said Harry in a small voice."I am sorry, Ginny".

 _"Come on, Ginny. He has already gone through too much. Don't dare to add anymore."_ Ginny thought to herself.

"It's okay, Harry." Said Ginny controlling her temper

"I did wrong and l am sorry for it." Said harry " I figure out that someone had hurt you. I was worried about you. I wanted to help. Does Micheal Corner was the one?"

"No. It's not Micheal. Why you want help me"

"Because I care about you. You are my friend, a very good friend indeed. I always try to help my friend no matter what."

"Typical Harry." She turn her head toward the opposite wall now. Harry notice her softened feature but still angry. He also relaxed a bit.

"You can't help me with it, Harry" she said simply."is it true that you and cho are together? Do you really kissed her?" Said Ginny looking at Harry trying to release some tension. She was less angry now. Harry stared at her clearly surprised by the question.

"Come on! You read my secrets. Now if you care about your health then reveal some of yours" said Ginny dangerously.

"I guess...yes and yes we kissed...Under the mistletoe" Harry said shyly. Ginny's facial expressions went rigid. She darted her gaze at ground.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you unhappy about that."

Ginny didn't answer. She was emotionally very strong. She never cry. But she was on the verge of tears now.

"EVERYBODY! DOWN FOR LUNCH" Mrs. Weasley called.

"You go Harry. I'll be there soon" Said Ginny.

"Ginny?"Said Harry standing up.

"Yeah?" Said Ginny still boring the floor with her gaze.

"Thank you. For forgiving me" said Harry "for helping me. I'll help myself to be able to help you." With that Harry leave the room. A single tear escape her eyes.

A smile spread in her face. "So, he thought I help him." Said Ginny to herself "that's really helped me a lot". Ginny wiped her tears and went for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3 : Crush to love

3\. Crush to love

The gloomy environment of Grimmould place was turning joyous. Harry seems to be more cheerful now. He was playing chess with Ron, watched by Hermione and Ginny. Already knowing the output that Ron would win, the two girls went up to their bedroom.

"Harry is doing good. Isn't he?" Said Hermione laying down on her bed beside Ginny.

"Yeah."

"Well he is very strong, you know, emotionally." Said Hermione.

"Hmm. He is." Said Ginny. Her attention was not on the conversation. Hermione noticed it.

"Hey Ginny. What are you thinking about so deeply." Said Hermione raising her voice a little.

Ginny snapped out to the really. She grinned.

"May I a assume that you thinking about Harry." Said Hermione with a mischievous smirk.

Ginny blushed but quickly regain her composer and said with a smile.

"Well, yes. We had a good talk in Buckbeak's room. Time passed so quickly with him."

"Don't say that you still has crush on him." Said Hermione.

"No. I got over my crush on him." Said Ginny, not entirely truthful.

"So, you like Micheal Corner. Didn't you?" Said Hermione.

"He is really sweet and yes I like him, but not that way" Said Ginny.

"So whom you like that way?" Asked Hermione.

Ginny just stared at ceiling wearing an expression of remembering something.

"So. You haven't come over the crush on Harry. Am I right.?" Concluded Hermione.

"No. I said I came over my crush on him in my second year. But..."Ginny trained off.

"But you fell in love with him." Hermione completed her.

"Did you remember, when the dementer board on train searching for Sirius in my second year?" Said Ginny.

"Yes. I do." Confirmed Hermione.

"When the dementer approached, I heared Tom saying that he used me as a bait to lure Harry down to the chamber." Ginny paused. "That thought still give shivers. And Harry, he passed out due to the dementer. So just compare, for me the nemory of Tom was dreadful enough to give me shivers for hours. How much bad memories he has to pass him out."Ginny concentrated her gaze to wall opposite to Hermione. "And still we expect him to be happy and cheerful. Any other boy at age of 12 would have run away for being accused for petrifying his own friends. But he didn't. Who can tolerate the contact doze of insult from that shit gang of slytherin and his bloody relatives make no difference. It's just too much for one person."Ginny turned toward Hermione."isn't it?".

Hermione, to Ginny's amazement, was grinning, unsuccessfully trying to hide it when Ginny turned toward her.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Asked Ginny, little amazed and little angry.

Hermione compose herself to say "you know, you sound like 60 year old woman." And laugh hysterically. Ginny blushed and turn scarlet.

"Oh shut it, 'Moine" said Ginny throwing a pillow at him. "I wasn't that bad!" Hermione caught it.

"Okay! you were not that bad" said Hermione pretending to be serious. "You were worse." And broke into another hysterical laughter. Ginny smile too, still scarlet on face. She threw two more pillows at her.

"Okay. Okay" said Hermione, controlling her laughter. "So I assume that you don't love Harry because he passed out due to the dementer.

"A sort of." Said Ginny casually. Hermione was little amazed and gave her a questioning look.

"Well. From then I observed him and came to know that Harry Potter is not all about being famous. It cost him too much for something he doesn't want to be." Said Ginny, now sitting on the edge of the bed to face Hermione.

"He is kind, caring, brave and daring" said Ginny "and what a brilliant seeker he is. Anyone will fell for him." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"But, The thing I like most about him is his eyes. Those emerald green eyes are beautiful even after the amount of pain it held. I want to suck out that pain. I want see his eyes painless. Said Ginny.

"Sounds like a fairytale mission to me." Said Hermione.

"Herrrrr...mion...neeeee" said Ginny gritting her teeth falsely.

"Okay, okay I won't interrupte you now." Said Hermione.

"And it has nothing to do with 'The Harry Potter'. I love Harry because he is Harry. He is little tactless when matter comes to girls. But I will manage because I don't want him to impress to me. I want him to share his sorrow with me. But..." Ginny trained off. Hermione understood the reason but she said nothing because Ginny had to cop with it herself.

"I want him to be happy. That's all" Said Ginny in finalising tone. "If he is happy with Cho then I am happy too."

"But Ginny you love him for good." Said Hermione.

"Yes"

"Then why are you letting him go?" Asked Hermione, frustrated.

"Because I love him." Said Ginny simply. Hermione was taken of guard by that simple answer with deepest meaning.

"You can't let him go that easy." Said Hermione defensively.

"And increase his problem even more." Hermione was taken of guard again.

"Then you have to give up on Harry and try to see other boys." Said Hermione, defeated.

"Yeah. I suppose so." Said Ginny laying on her bed. Hermione too laid down.

"Hermione?" Said Ginny.

"Yes?"

"Did miss-know-it-all like someone?" Asked Ginny.

"What? No. I mean yes." Blurt Hermione. "Okay. Yes, I like someone."

"Really? Said Ginny, surprised." Is he any Mr. Know it all?"

"Actually he is like Mr. Know-nothing-at-all." Said Hermione. Ginny laughed.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Asked Ginny.

"Your brother." Said Hermione casually. They were silent for a while. Then Ginny broke into laughter.

"Hey, I said I like him not love him." Said Hermione.

"Okay, but it will took ages for Ron to realise that." Said Ginny "Why boys are so thick?"

"Well I don't know about you but I am feeling dizzy. So g'night. "

"G'night, Hermione" replied Ginny and they slept.

 **Author's note :-**

I need reader's opinion. I was aiming only for Harry/Ginny pair,but I can add Ron/Hermione too. Only on your opinions.

Sorry if anyone don't like the chapter but I want Harry to make it clear that WHY Ginny love Harry. That's why this chapter was dedicated to Ginny's feelings.

Next chapter will take place in Hogwarts and Harry will grew closer to Ginny. That is all I will say. I will upload next chapter on next weekend.

Criticism and praise are most welcome.


	4. Chapter 4 : Worked it out!

4\. Worked it out!

Harry was sitting in library, totally lost in thought. It was late noon of Sunday. He still remembered the day, he had a row with Cho on topic of the SNEAK friend of hers, Marietta. But these were nothing in comparison of what he had seen in the pensive, probably the worst memory of Snape. That memory included his dad as, somehow, an antagonist. His dad had levitated Snape upside down, near the lake, just after their O.W.L examination, for no reason. Just for fun, just because Sirius for feeling bored. He wanted an explanation of why, anyone who had known his father, consider him as a kind and good person. He wanted to feel proud whenever somebody compare him with his dad. But he wouldn't fell proud now. He wished that Sirius could answer him and he would give a good reason to make Snape deserve what his dad did to him. But how could he talk to Sirius when Umbridge is policing all floo network and scanning all mails. Suddenly a falsely sweet girlish voice dragged him to reality.

"Hem hem"

Harry spun his head around to face Umbridge. To his relief, Umbridge was not the source of distraction.

"Ginny! It's you." Said harry in relaxing tone "you gave me fright. I must admit, you are getting good at that." Ginny grinned.

"I was trying for a while, to gain your attention." Said ginny, sitting opposite to Harry. She looked windswept. "I called your name several times but the fake cough did the trick."

"Sorry" said Harry. "Don't you have Quidditch practice now?"

"It's over" said Ginny, casually. "We are not certain, but it seems that Jack Sloper had hit himself with his own bat and Ron took him to hospital wing."

"Horrible!" That was all Harry said. His eyes was gazing his book on the table. Ginny placed a box between his hands.

"It's easter eggs from mum" said Ginny. Both opened their boxes to find chocolate frog. They took a bite of it.

"Harry, are you okay?" Asked Ginny. "You look down lately.

"Yes. I'm fine." Said Harry. Ginny knew about the row Harry had had with Cho.

"I think, you just talk to Cho once " Ginny was interrupted by Harry.

"It's not Cho." Said Harry quickly. "I..." he look around to make sure that no one listening to them. He leaned forward, so did Ginny.

"I want to talk to Sirius." Whispered Harry. "But I know I can't. All floo networks are monitored, except for Umbridge, of course."

"Well" Ginny started thoughtfully. "You can, if you got enough nerve. Which you have." Ginny added grinning. Harry looked at her. Her hair were little tangled, due to flying, Harry noticed. It looked unusual because her hair always used to be straight, shinny and down to her waist. He realize that how beautiful her hair were. Her hair looked like reflection of rising Sun at dawn in calm lake. But he was pulled out of the observation by Ginny.

"What are you thinking, Harry."

"Um,I...yes." Harry tried to remember what they were talking about. "What and how you are going to manage?" Said Harry trying to be calm, after remembering the topic. He was surprised how can he forget the topic of discussion.

"Not me." Said Ginny simply. "I will talk to Fred and George about it. Okay?"

"I don't get it. What are you..." Harry never finished due to an interruption .

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?" Yelled Madam Pince.

"Damn it" both said together. "I forgot." Added Ginny.

"Chocolate in library." screamed Madam Pince. "Out...out...OUT"

Harry and Ginny got up on their feet and run for the exit. Madam Pince flicked her wand to make their bag and books zoomed behind them. They turned a corner and stopped they were gasping for breath. They look at each other and broke into laughter.

"So, how are feeling after eating chocolate in library?" Asked Ginny in seductive tone of Rita Skeeter. Harry laughed again.

"Nice. Reply nice." Said Harry. He then remember about the Dairy and, somehow, the promise of helping her. "Is there anyway _I_ can help you?" Ginny looked in his eyes for a while in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny replied in question.

"I promised you in Grimmould Place that I will help you." Harry reminded her.

"Then yes. I want your help in potions." Said Ginny casually.

"If you don't know, then it's my painful duty to inform you that I am like troll in potions." Said Harry, in official voice. Ginny laughed.

"I know. It's defence against dark arts (DADA), of course. " Said Ginny cheerfully. "You know the teaching technique of Umbridge."

"Okay, done. After dinner, in common room. Okay?"

"Okay." Confirmed Ginny. They talk about their Quidditch practice and how their chances of lifting the Cup this year was NIL. They laughed on some funny moment arose during practice. How Jack Sloper slipped his bat while trying to hit a bludger, which nearly missed Angelina. How Ron had a saved the only goal by got hit on his face squarely. They also talk about the mayhem Fred and George were were on sixth floor when Ginny's eyes fell on Harry's back side of his right hand. The lines 'I must not tell lies.' Was redder than ever. She hold his right hand and looked at it in horrid expression.

"That hag still torturing you." Said Ginny angrily. She wasn't asking. She knew it. Harry felt uneasy.

"That's nothing." Said Harry trying to be casual.

"Yes. It's nothing." said Ginny still angry. Harry was little surprised by the response.

"It's nothing." Ginny continued. "In comparison of what the repayment is."

"And what the repayment is?" Asked Harry curiously. He doubt that Fred and George were planning something very nasty for Umbridge.

"Something even worse than anyone can even imagine." Replied Ginny in fury. Her eyes fixed on his effected hand. She was running her other hand over the lines gently. Harry never liked to involve others in his pain and Ginny was among them. He didn't want sympathy. But this was different. He felt relieved. Her soft hand rubbing gently on his, perhaps, doing the trick. Ginny looked up to say something, but as her eyes met his eyes, they were lost in each other eyes. They don't know how much time they stand in corridor of sixth floor staring each other but they snapped to reality by sound of footsteps. Ginny released Harry's hand hurriedly. Slightly blushed, she turned a little bit, playing with her fingers, down her stomach and her head down to watch the play. Harry was blushed too. He was looking around to find something interesting to look at, except for Ginny. Then a boy turned a corner and the boy happened to be Micheal Corner, Ginny's boyfriend.

"Hey, Ginny." He said excitedly and then noticed Harry. "Hey Harry" he said in cheerful voice.

"Hey, Michael." Ginny replied with warm smile.

He drew closer and hugged Ginny. Ginny returned the hug, little uncomfortably.

"You should be at practice right now." Said Micheal Corner, releasing Ginny. "Your team badly need it."

"It's over." Replied Ginny simply. "Jack Sloper injured himself."

"Oh! Well, I am going to owlery. Want to come with me?" Asked Micheal. "Then you can go for a shower. You need it, you know." He added touching her hair.

"Okay. Let's go" said Ginny, walking with Michael. "See you Harry." She said from her shoulder, with apologetic look and they walked away. Harry stood there for while. He was jealous of Michael for no reason, or he didn't want to accept the reason. Ginny, Ginny make him forgot about everything. About the raw with Cho, about the Snape's worst memory, about the answer he wanted to seek, about finding a way to talk to Sirius. Now he want to talk about the time he spent with Ginny. The eye contact which make him forgot everything. He wanted to talk about that. _"I should talk to Hermione about that. I doubt it was a magic and it significantly emptied my mind."_ Clueless Harry thought to himself and headed toward his dorm. He was in the last staircase to seventh floor when he saw Cho Chang on fifth floor staircase. His stomach gave an unpleasant lurch but he didn't want to talk to her. He can't talk to her about Sirius as he did with Ginny. He considered taking classes on 'girl's feeling' from Hermione to understand 'when' girls want 'what' and 'how'. He entered common room, found a comfortable armchair and started reading his DADA book to distract him from his thoughts.

Ron arrived shortly and he sat beside Harry. Harry look at him, about to ask how the practice was. But-

"Don't ask, Harry." Said Ron. "The practice was horrible."

"I know."Said Harry, nodding. "I was going to ask, how horrible the practice was."

"Very funny. Ha ha ha" said Ron laughing mockingly. "Angelina said that no one is up to the mark...except Ginny. I can't believe she is awesome on broom." Harry was surprised.

"Maybe she is natural, like me." Said Harry.

"No. She is good because she used to sneak into broomshed and fly on your broom since she was 6." Said a third voice of a girl. The owner of the voice, Hermione, entered the common room, with bag full of book on her shoulder. She found a chair near them and put her bad near the chair's leg .Harry found this as a right time to ask her about girl's feeling.

"Hermione? Said Harry.

"Yes?" Replied Hermione.

"What do you think about me and Cho as couple?" Asked Harry in low voice. Hermione was about to pull out a book from her bag. But the question make her to put the book back and she turn around to look at Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Hermione in reply.

"I was just thinking that how Cho was feeling now." Said Harry trying to hit the main point straight away. Hermione smiled a bit.

"She is feeling angry, Harry." Said Hermione. "She made a request to her boyfriend and he refused straight away."

"She should abandon her friend who almost expelled her and many fellow students. She deserves what she get." Said Ron forcefully.

"Well...that was another reason of her anger." Explained Hermione. "You are taking side a the girl who,she suspect, is close to you. Very close indeed."

"That's ridiculous." Said Harry. "You _are_ my close friend. Then what's the harm?"

"Something more than friends, Harry." Corrected Hermione.

"Everybody knows, that's not true." Replied Harry.

"Yes" said Hermione. "But you should mention other girl in front of your girlfriend with care, Harry. Otherwise she may misunderstood you."

"I can't take it any more. Every time, we met, I say something wrong, as usual, and she turn into human hosepipe." Said Harry frustrated.

"Did you feel comfortable around her?" Asked Hermione.

"Actually" started Harry looking at her. "No. My stomach gave unpleasant lurch everything I saw her. I can't talk to her open mined. I try to be careful, while talking to her,so that I don't hurt her feelings and turn her into human hosepipe. I can't share any of my secrets. All she bother is that how cedric died in front of my eyes, not realising how hard it is to me to recount that incidence."

"Did you ever ask her how she cope with cedric death?" Said Hermione.

"No " said Harry simply. "But I can understand. I really do understand how it feel. Cho's feeling are like burden on my head."

"Harry, love is about carrying your partner's feeling for her." Said Hermione. "But willingly. If the feelings are burden then it's not love. It's just crush. Remember Harry, you liked Cho because she is pretty. Don't you? It was a crush, it's still a crush."

"Like Ginny's crush on Harry. Right?" said Ron,smiling. He sat with Hermione. "And recent examples are Vicky and _Herm-own-ninny_ " Ron said her name in exact tone of Victor Krum.

"Oh please Ron." Hermione hissed at Ron. "Don't start it over again and do-not-call-him- _Vicky."_

"Why don't you realise that he is our enemy." Argued Ron. Harry had gone over their bickering many times. He got up quickly and leave them on their own.

 _" Ginny's crush."_ Harry thought to himself. _"Like my crush."_ Then Harry's eyes landed on the girl with Fairy red hair, sitting on the armchair near fireplace, leaned forward on the table, scribing her quill on a parchment. Her long, beautifully straight and shinny hair was hanging like a curtain, to partially hide her face. Harry was standing near the stairs of boys dorm. He was watching Ginny, unblinking. Her deep brown eyes was reflecting the fire, gracefully hovering over the parchment, moving left to right slowly and snapping back to left maintaining that grace. While her quill was scribing on the the parchment very hard and fast.

 _" She is beautiful."_ That was all Harry could thought. Suddenly, someone grab him from his ankle and forced him toward the portrait hole. Then he heard voice full of anguish.

"Come on, Harry. I am hungry."Said Hermione, throwing dragged are Ron, who was sitting with hand crossed and Fury dancing on his face. While forcefully driven by Hermione, he chanced a glance at Ginny, she was looking at them, utterly confused. She raised her eyebrows in question.

 _"She is very beautiful"_ Thought Harry, but soon realized that he was questioned, so he pointed his two fingers at Ron and Hermione. She started laughing. He just stared at her. Meanwhile, Hermione had dragged him out of portrait hole. Once they were on the stairs, Harry asked her-

"What Ron has did now?"

"He said that I love _vicky!"_ Said Hermione in disgust. "From when, that thick git knew about love things"

"I Don't have problem I you love Krum. Why Ron has?" Harry pointed out, heading toward great hall

"No you don't." Said Hermione. "But Ron is jealous that I like someone else."

"Will you please elaborate it for me." Said Harry. "You know I am no better than Ron." Hermione looked at Harry, then blushed

"Ron don't like the idea of me liking someone else." Said Hermione, bushing even more. Her head bowed now and an smile crept on her face. "Because, I think, he...er...sort of...like me. That's why he is jealous." Harry's train for thought start racing.

 _" I am jealous of Michael Corner because he was with Ginny. That means, i like Ginny. No. That's not possible. There should be another reason. But there aren't any. But I have no reason to like Ginny. Do I? She may be pretty, smart, funny, powerful, interesting, cheer me up sometime, can make me forgot everything and so on. But these things can't me like her. Or it can make anyone like her. That means, I like Gin...no no no no no. I don't like Ginny. I don't like Ginny. Why can't I like Ginny? I can't like Ginny because ...because ... because. ... She likes Michael Corner. Yes! I am jealous of that Corner, that means I like Gi ... not again. I don't want to..."_ his train of thoughts met an accident when he, finally, heard Hermione's, rather loud voice.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?"

"Ginny!" Said Harry, not knowing what he was saying. Not knowing what was the question. Not even knowing that he was questioned. He realized after a moment, what he had said. He notice Hermione's shocked face. He understood the situation, add one and one to make it two and added- "Er...and Michael...are couple?" Harry observed that they were already sitting in great hall and his question surprised Hermione.

"Yes." Said Hermione, nodding. "Are you interested in Ginny?" Harry was taken aback by the question. He knew he stood no chance against Hermione, but he tried to be _truthful._ Truthful that he didn't like Ginny, in contrary to the obvious that he liked Ginny.

"No." He said, trying to be calmly truthful. "I just saw them in together today. So, are you angry because Ron likes you?" Harry tried to change the subject.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't tell Ginny." Said Hermione with a mischievous smile. "And no. I'm not angry with Ron. Actually,... I ...like him too." Said Hermione, blushing heavily.

"WHAT?" said Harry loudly. He look around to make sure that no one was listening to them. In fact, they were alone in the great hall. That are bit early for the dinner. "If you like Ron then why don't you tell him?" Said Harry. "He would stop thinking about you and Viktor as couple."

"No." Said Hermione, determinedly. "I won't give in that easy. He don't know that he like me."

"And how did you figure it out?" Asked Harry.

"Never mind, Harry." Said Hermione. "You, too, can't understand. But what make you understand that you like Ginny?"

"What?" Said Harry, taken off guard. "I don't like Ginny. I really don't."

"Okay." Said Hermione. "You can lie to us. No offence. But don't lie to yourself."

"Er...Okay." Said Harry. They talked about Umbridge, Fudge, Voldemort, and O. . Other students joined them after 10 minutes. Harry was chancing glance at Ginny whenever she was not looking at him. He was jealous, again because Ginny came with Michael. This make it clear to Harry that he liked Ginny. He didn't want to admit though. He was looking forward to help Ginny in DADA, after dinner to sort things out. At least something.

 **Author's note:-**

 _Phew_ longest chapter ever. No? For me, at least. I am sorry for updating so late. But

1\. It was a long chapter.

2\. I have to think about Ron and Hermione too.

3\. Semester exam are only a month away(11th may, to be exact). practical and viva on my head already.

4\. I need time to study, to cook and eat and to have fun with friends.

But DON'T WORRY. I will keeping updating as fast as I can.

So thanking you for sticking with me.


End file.
